Hibari Kyouya dari atas awan yang tinggi
by Kaguya Himeko
Summary: Pada zaman dahulu ada seorang kakek yang menemukan seorang bayi dari dalam besi yang berlubang dan bercahaya ujung pangkalnya. Bayi itu sangat kecil. ia diberi nama Hibari Kyouya. Namun pada suatu hari Kyouya harus kembali keatas awan , tempat ia berasal.


**Warning : Typo , Semi AU , Fanon , (Dan seperti biasa) Bahasa enggak jelas, Author enggak jelas , dll.**

**Genre : Supernatural , Fantasy , Adventure , Drama.**

**Rating : 13+**

**Disclaimer : **** Amano Akira**

**Sumber Cerita : Cerita rakyat Jepang 'Putri Kaguya' / Nayotake no kaguya hime.**

**Hibari Kyouya**

Pada zaman dahulu , hiduplah seorang pria berusia 60 tahun bersama istrinya yang sudah tua juga. Kakek bekerja sebagai pengrajin anyaman bambu , rotan , kayu serta ia juga bekerja sebagai tukang pandai besi. Sedangkan seorang nenek hanya bekerja sebagai ibu rumah tangga biasa. Kakek dan nenek hanya tinggal berdua didalam hutan. Mereka berdua hidup miskin namun merasa bahagia. Mereka juga belum dikaruniai seorang anak.

Pada suatu hari , sang kakek pergi ke hutan untuk mencari besi dan baja. Terlihat ada sebuah tongkat baja yang berlubang dan bercahaya ujung pangkalnya. Karena merasa heran , maka sang kakek memotongnya. Seorang bayi laki-laki keluar dari potongan besi tersebut. Tinggi badannya hanya 10 cm. Anak itu terlihat memiliki ukuran yang sangat kecil. Boleh dibilang mungil tapi manis dan lucu. Kulitnya putih khas orang Asia. Maka sang kakek membawa bayi laki-laki itu pulang dan membesarkannya sebagai anak sendiri. Sejak hari itu , kakek selalu menemukan emas dari dalam besi , kayu dan bambu. Dan kakek-nenek-pun semakin hari semakin kaya. Perlu dikatakan kalau mereka merasa bersyukur karena sudah dikaruniai seorang anak yang molek , lucu , manis dan sehat. Apalagi sekarang ini mereka sudah menjadi orang yang kaya raya

Banyak orang yang terpikat akan kemolekan bayi dari kakek dan nenek ini. Dan tak jarang banyak kaum Hawa yang ingin menggendongnya. Dalam waktu 10-15 tahun , bayi ini tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat tampan. Ketampanan-nya sulit ditandingi oleh kaum pria di Jepang saat itu. Sebelumnya , sang kakek dan nenek ingin memberinya sebuah nama yang belum pernah dipakai. Maka , sang kakek dan nenek-pun memberinya nama 'Hibari Kyouya'.

Kini umur Kyouya sudah dewasa. Sekarang usianya 26 tahun. Sedangkan sang kakek dan sang nenek sudah berumur 86 tahun lebih. Mereka sangat bersyukur mempunyai seorang anak seperti Kyouya yang tampan , gagah , cerdas , penurut kepada orang tuanya dan berani. Kyouya juga orang yang jago beladiri dan mampu menjaga dirinya. Namun , kekurangannya adalah Kyouya tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapa-pun sehingga ia lebih terbiasa didalam rumahnya sendiri atau membantu kedua orang tuanya.

Kyouya memiliki rambut berwarna hitam tebal , mata yang berwarna biru tua, dan kulit putih khas orang Asia. Kyouya pertama kali ditemukan oleh kakeknya pada tanggal 5 Mei dibawah pohon Sakura. Dan kakek-nenek-pun menganggap itu sebagai hari kelahiran dan ulang tahunnya. Pernah suatu hari sang kakek memberikan Kyouya sebuah 2 buah Tonfa Metal untuknya. Kyouya-pun menerimanya dan menganggapnya sebagai hadiah yang sangat berharga baginya. Tonfa ini berbeda dari tonfa pada umumnya.

Berita tentang ketampanan Kyouya sudah tersebar di seluruh Jepang. Bahkan tersebar juga didekat wilayah perbatasan Jepang. Wanita dari berbagai kalangan , mulai dari bangsawan hingga rakyat biasa. Maka mereka semua-pun datang berturut-turut kerumahnya untuk meminangnya. Namun semuanya Kyouya tolak tanpa kecuali. Walaupun tahu usaha mereka sia-sia , para wanita yang ada di rumah Kyouya terus bertahan diri disana. Satu per satu mereka menyerah dan hanya tinggal 3 wanita saja yang ketiga-nya adalah seorang putri kaya raya dan putri penjabat.

Pada awalnya sebelum semua wanita itu ditolak , banyak yang diantara mereka yang rela melakukan apa saja demi meminang Kyouya. Ada yang berdandan sangat cantik sampai mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak terkira bahkan ada yang melakukan operasi sekali-pun. Tapi Kyouya malah menegaskan kepada mereka kalau usaha yang mereka lakukan itu 'tidaklah benar'.

Mereka semua tetap bersikeras untuk menikahi Kyouya. Sehingga sang kakek yang memungut Kyouya membujuknya , "Laki-laki itu menikah dengan perempuan. Tolong pilihlah mereka yang ada.". Dijawab oleh Kyouya dengan , "Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan perempuan yang membawa barang-barang yang aku mau ini. Tolong sampaikan kepada mereka yang menunggu diluar.".

Ketika malam tiba , pesan yang diminta oleh Kyouya-pun tersampaikan. Mereka semua diminta untuk membawa barang yang mustahil didapat. Mereka semua diminta untuk membawa , mangkuk suci Buddha, dahan pohon emas berbuah berkilauan, dan mutiara naga. Pelamar pertama membawa mangkuk buatan pengrajin , pelamar kedua membawa dahan pohon biasa , pelamar ketiga membawa mutiara hasil curian. Alhasil semuanya Kyouya tolak dan terus berdiam diri didalam rumahnya sampai ia benar-benar menjadi orang yang 'Anti Sosial'.

Berita kegagalan ini sudah sampai ke telinga sang kaisar. Terutama Putrinya yang sangat penasaran dengan yang namanya Hibari Kyouya. Putri sang kaisar-pun ingin meminang Kyouya. Bahkan sang kakek-pun membujuk Kyouya untuk menikah dengannya. Tapi tetap saja hal itu ditolak oleh Kyouya , bahkan Kyouya-pun tidak mau menghadap kepada sang pemimpin negara. Sehingga sang putri kaisar-pun menyerah setelah mereka saling bertukar surat dan puisi satu sama lain.

Musim dingin telah tiba. Kyouya sering bersantai atau ber-_Refreshing_ sambil melihat awan. Ia juga memasang ekspresi wajah yang sedih namun tidak menangis sama sekali. Kalau ditanya mengapa bersedih , Kyouya tidak mau menjawab. Akan tetapi , ketika tanggal 30 Desember semakin dekat , maka Kyouya-pun terus terang menjawab , "Aku memang manusia tapi aku bukan manusia bumi. Aku berasal dari atas awan yang jaraknya tinggi sekali dari sini. Dan mungkin hal-hal yang berterbangan tidak akan bisa sampai kesana. Aku akan kembali disaat langit penuh dengan awan baik awan putih bersih atau yang abu-abu kehitaman disaat sore hari menjelang matahari terbenam" , Kyouya menjelaskan identitas aslinya. Identitas Kyouya yang asli-pun akhirnya disampaikan oleh seorang kaisar terutama putrinya. Prajurit-prajurit gagah berani diutusnya untuk menahan Kyouya agar ia tidak kembali ketempat asalnya.

Hari sore pada saat mata hari terbenam dengan langit penuh awan itu-pun tiba , sekitar jam 6 sore. Dari langit turun orang-orang awan. Para prajurit dan kakek yang memungut Kyouya tidak mampu untuk mencegah mereka membawa Kyouya kembali keatas awan. Kyouya adalah penduduk dari ibu kota awan yang sedang menjalani hukuman buang ke bumi. Sebagai tanda mata , Kyouya memberikan obat hidup kekal kepada putri kaisar dan kedua kakek-nenek-nya. Namun tanpa Kyouya , putri kaisar dan kakek-nenek yang memungutnya tidak merasa perlu hidup selama-lamanya. Diperintahkannya obat tersebut untuk dibuang jauh-jauh ke dalam laut samudra pasifik.

**~FIN~**

**Huhuhu! Fic ini banyak Typo-nya dan bahasa enggak jelas ya? -w- Maklumkanlah karena Author baru 3 bulan jadi author di . **


End file.
